Sunday Sixteenth Of December 2012: Tecna and Timmy
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: (Follow on from Sunday the ninth of December 2012: Layla and Nabu) The day of the wedding is here! and Timmy being Timmy manages to be really cute, Musa also manages to let her hormones get out of control, and Tecna has probably has the sweetest husband alive.


**A/N Thought I would say congratulations on surviving 12/12/12 12:12:12 :) **

* * *

Sunday sixteenth of December 2012

* * *

Tecna and Timmy

* * *

"I do" She whispered, I held her hands in mine and she had a small sweet smile on her face, Stella had gently curled her short pink hair and Musa had applied all of the make up while Layla did the manicure and pedicure. Looking at her now there wasn't anyone more beautiful, I suddnely felt as if I wasn't worth her, she should have been marrying some big hunk who could save her life.

I thought back to the time when we had been fighting Baltor and she had disappeared from my life, I wasn't there to save her, but I found her, but if I had been a day later I may never have seen her again. I felt like the only thing I could do for her was watch her. She was amazing.

She squeezed my hand her eyes saddened I had been silent for so long, I hadn't even breathed. I felt Riven pinch my arm as if I had fallen asleep, but I was so far from it.

Right now saying I do seemed impossible, today was not the day to have doubts I tried to convince myself and I didn't believe me. She was here because she loved me, I had to say I do, I promised her I would, and I hated disappointing her, I can't sad to see her emerald green eyes tear up.

I breathed in and then breathed out "I do" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, before her father could even announce us husband and wife she had leapt into my arms and was hugging me so tightly, I heard her cry as she pressed herself against me, and I knew she wasn't disappointed.

* * *

After the ceremony their was a little bit of dancing while the food was being prepared, and Tecna sat with her bridesmaids and 'Flower girl'. One was engaged and was in awe at the massive hall filled with sparkling lights and holographic flowers, another was married with a daughter who refused to sleep, and the third was pregnant due in less than four days. The flower girl was the fairy of nature who had been with them since they where just teens.

"There was a moment when I thought Timmy was going to faint!" the blue haired, blue eyed pregnant bridesmaid said as she munched on some bread that was on the table. "I saw Riven pinching his arm, like Timmy had turned to stone!"

"I know he looked like he'd even stopped breathing." The mother said as took the bread basket out of the pregnant ones hand.

"I thought it was only women who got cold feet!" The Flower said sweetly in a small giggle.

They had been trying to spark conversation with their newly-wed friend but she was away in another land staring at her parents, they had been in love for only a matter of years, less than thirty, unusual for a royal couple but still they had been in love for thirty married for twenty one. The way her husband had reacted at the ceremony had got everyone questioning their relationship. She didn't care, Timmy knew that being married to a Winx and a princess was never going to be easy but he had loved her for years before this day.

She turned her head to the dance floor where Brandon, Riven, Helia and her one and only where having a dance off. They where making entertainment for a lot of the guest especially the younger children. Nabu stood on the sidelines giving them and out of ten score. So far Helia and Brandon where wiping the dance floor with Riven and Timmy. She smiled and laughed.

"Should we show them how its done." Layla noticed Tecna's interest in the dance off, "Musa and Nabu judges boys versus girls!" Layla rose to her feet and then pulled Musa out of her chair.

"If I wasn't pregnant..." Musa sighed and hobbled over to Nabu. The Girls all strutted onto the dance floor in a line Stella at the Far Right, Layla beside her, Flora to the far left and then Tecna beside her. They had their hips and where ready to make a fool of the boys.

Musa and Nabu had discussed basic rules and then Musa, the hormonal and incredibly loud pregnant women's voice boomed out across the hall. "Rule one: no one crosses this invisible line!" She belted out and people where rubbing their ears. "Rule two: any style of dancing is acceptable." the whole hall was silent until they hear a "Yes!" From the queen of Tides. "Rule three: when girls are dancing the boys can't be! And Vice Versa!" Musa bellowed the last rule and then Nabu raised his hand in the air flipped a coin and the Boys started first. Musa and Nabu studied the moves carefully, Nabu had no experience in dancing and so he went on the basis of "If it looks good" While Musa did, it came with being a pop sensation, and so she was harsh and cruel when the boys finished.

"Looked cool, nobody fell over, I'd give it a seven point five" Nabu smiled at his mates as Musa snorted beside him, she looked like if she had been drinking she would have done the best spit take ever recorded.

"Seven point five, Maybe three point five." Musa looked at the boys her Finger landing on Timmy, "You slipped up and you where out of time with the others," He finger went onto brandon, "You may be the only one who can dance but you looked like a sour pu... Cat, when you danced." Brandon smiled and nudged Helia doing his sour look. Her finger lingered over Helia, "Your a nice guy so I'm going to skip you" Musa said with a fake smile and a roll of her eyes. She then moved her finger to Riven who was trying not to smile at the fact she was going to rip into him. "You where like a zombie, the only thing I can compliment was the fact that you moved at the same time as your friends, but you didn't do the right moves or smile, Your a mix of all the worst parts of your friends when it comes to dancing, You disgust me!" Musa spat and turned her back on her partner, "Oh come Babe, you know that's the hormones talking" Riven laughed but Musa shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the girls to start, they put on quite a show, they where doing their best in floor length dresses and high heels, Musa and Nabu just gave them two nines and declared that women are better cancers than their husbands end of.

* * *

At the meal, their where over fifteen toasts to be made to the newly wed couple, Riven manage to worm out of his best man speech as Musa had fallen asleep and he needed to care for her and so Timmy got up to do his speech to his wife, he held her hand in his and his wineglass in the other. He breathed in and smiled staring at her, perfect complexion, eyes that sparkled as if they where stars and a smile sweet as sugar.

"I always figured that you deserved someone better than me but yet, I always thought that nobody else could have you." Tecna's smiled widened as did Timmy's "I always thought that one day you'd chose the winx over me, and yet her we are today. I always thought that I didn't make you happy enough, that you were settling for me." Timmy whispered and brushed a tear from Tecna's eye. "But today when saying I do, I realised that I would do anything to make you happy because just knowing your alive makes me the happiest man alive, and knowing you chose me over every other man in the Magical Dimension, well no ones created a word to describe the feeling, but I think I'll call it 'My Tecna feeling'" Timmy Smiled and was quickly being kissed by his wife, her arms wrapped around his neck and he put his glass down to put his arms around her and pull her close to him, today was their day, and it would forever be recorded as the day that Tecna and Timmy joined to be Mr and Mrs.

"I love you so much Timmy" Tecna whispered as she pulled away but keeping her arms tightly laced around his neck.

"I love you... with everything that I am" Timmy whispered and rested his head against her forehead, a smile so large spread across their faces. It was silence in the ballroom until the doors swung open and every one looked at the Pregnant Bridesmaid, whose hands where at her face as she screamed "AWW SO CUTE"

* * *

**A/N **

**So One more instalment to go! Hope you enjoyed I'll go and Fix Spelling mistakes soon but I have to get ready for Christmas and hand out Christmas presents! **


End file.
